


Blood Rose

by DuckThumbtack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckThumbtack/pseuds/DuckThumbtack
Summary: 听说人血养出来的玫瑰最艳。
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 8





	Blood Rose

《血蔷薇》

罗渽民对一切都漠不关心的态度仿佛是从娘胎里带出来的。

他虽然生了一副笑颜，可他几乎从来不利用自己的优势，眼里常年塞满寒冬般的冰冷。他有个哥哥却不亲近，没有朋友，因为没人敢靠近他，而他也对朋友不感兴趣。

只有两件事情能让他的眼中出现不一样的情绪。

一个是花园里的蔷薇。

罗渽民的母亲在初冬种下的蔷薇，那时候他刚怀上罗渽民。蔷薇在夏季盛开，罗渽民也在炎日中出生。母亲的尸体还带着温热，带着血，就被泥土掩盖，葬在蔷薇花下。

罗渽民再也没见过比那年更火红的蔷薇，每片花瓣都红得滴血。

另一个是李帝努。

罗渽民是半个残疾，双腿有触觉却无法控制，或许是还在胚胎就有的毛病，也可能是后天的疏忽照顾，总之没人去探究这个问题的原因，罗渽民也习惯于用车轮代替他的双脚。他整天待在家里，几乎不外出，就在这样单调乏味的日子里，李帝努是唯一的乐趣。

他是个完美主义，不允许他的贴身仆人犯一点点错，只要坏了规矩就要受到惩罚，罗渽民定的规矩。

于是这一幕经常会在罗渽民的房间上演。

一个漂亮的男仆，长着古希腊神一般的面庞，他光裸着上身，皮肤白如凝脂，修长的双臂被粗糙的麻绳捆绑在头顶上，漂亮的肌肉拉伸，纠缠在一起。

皮鞭会落在他的身上，划开娇嫩的皮肤，鲜红的血粘上作恶的皮鞭。

这就是罗渽民爱做的事情。

他喜欢把李帝努的标志的身体弄得伤痕累累，单纯的泄愤，李帝努却不会反抗。这样异常的忍耐和沉默只会让罗渽民更加烦躁，下手更狠，最后往往从简单的惩戒弄成鲜血四溅。

几个小女仆看到李帝努皮开肉绽的模样心疼得直流眼泪，但他们也无能为力，没有人敢顶撞罗渽民。

当李帝努因为疼痛而神志不清的时候，罗渽民却能够在一边冷静的旁观，做足了主人该有的姿态。他就像一个画家，仔细地端详着自己的作品还有哪些不足，偶尔挥鞭新添下一笔艳色，作出准确的修改。

看见李帝努的身体因为他的鞭打而抽动时他的控制欲总能得到满足，这让他心情大好。

罗渽民发现他这位不苟言笑的仆人，在这样的时候会散发出不一样的气质，说是魅力也不为过。李帝努明明是痛极了，却不会叫出来，最多是实在忍不住了才会发出一声闷哼，脸蛋慢慢充血，涨红，脖颈上青筋怒张，象征生命力的血管显出优雅的线条。

鞭子的起落带领着满是鲜血的身躯起伏，牵扯上身的肌肉线条，年轻又有张力，而且性感美艳。

艺术家往往是喜怒无常的，在面对这样近乎完美的作品，罗渽民总是勃然大怒。他们年岁相仿，对方生机无限，而自己仿佛即将枯死一般。

他憎恶李帝努的存在。

罗渽民自认是一个宽容的主人，所以他给李帝努一定的选择权。他略过挂着一排各色皮鞭的架子，径直带李帝努去花园，问他最喜欢哪朵花。

李帝努沉默，但罗渽民知道他喜欢哪朵。

从小调教长大的仆人，跟他有一致的审美。

他让佣人把最红的那朵蔷薇连着长而蜿蜒的花茎一起摘下来，他握着花茎底端，然后把细长的藤条抽打在李帝努的身上。蔷薇带刺，李帝努的皮肉更轻易地被撕开，直到每根刺都被鲜血浸泡，罗渽民才收手。

他很早就发现了比起皮鞭，李帝努更喜欢被花藤抽打。他的反应会大很多，总是忍不住自己的呻吟。罗渽民也喜欢，漂亮的花应该糟蹋在漂亮的人身上。

蔷薇不长眼，罗渽民也不小心被刺伤，在流血，但他很兴奋，兴奋到可以忽略这细微的痛感。

罗渽民不是第一次打他，但他第一次在惩罚的过程中发现了别的乐趣，在当被花边撩了眼睛，他的仆人眼眶微红，一滴泪不受控制地划过脸庞时。

如果是李帝努这样单纯正直的人，发情会是什么样的？

他派人拿来几颗药，递到李帝努的面前。

“这个东西，可以让你发情。”罗渽民笑眯眯地说，这种时候他不会吝啬自己的笑容。

李帝努没有过多的反抗，接过药片就吃了下去，跪在罗渽民的面前慢慢等待身体反应。

药片剂量大，效果也很显著。李帝努开始慢慢发抖，他的身体变成了淡淡的粉，宛如初开的花苞，他在出汗，腰背绷得笔直，一动不动就像一座雕像。

这个过程并不算漫长，罗渽民却显得有些不耐烦，他歪头撑着脑袋，认真读着从茶几上拿来的报纸，偶尔用余光睨一眼李帝努。

这个乖巧的仆人还是跪着，头却埋得更深了，罗渽民看不清他的脸，但他清楚的看见李帝努的双腿正以微小的幅度夹紧了。

罗渽民合起报纸放到一边，把全部注意力都放在了李帝努的身上。

那样流畅的肌肉，华丽的伤痕，晶莹的汗珠挂在皮肤上，混杂血色一同落下，罗渽民忍不住叹息。

“过来李帝努，靠近一点。”罗渽民下令。

李帝努跪着向他靠过来，他的姿势很变扭，缓慢而艰难地磨蹭双膝到了罗渽民的面前，低着头，一副顺从的模样。罗渽民把手覆在李帝努柔软的黑发上，像给狗顺毛似的揉了两下，接着猛地向后扯，李帝努被迫抬起头，他的脸被汗水浸润，眼角是红的，泛着泪光。

罗渽民挑了挑眉，轻笑出声。

李帝努从来没哭过，骂他的时候没哭，打他的时候也没哭，可他现在哭了。

罗渽民终于觉得有趣，他被李帝努的眼泪取悦了，他很享受李帝努处于劣势，而自己处于优势。这是当然的，他本来就能够控制李帝努的一切行为，包括情绪。

他看见李帝努的乳尖挺立，裤裆也鼓起来一块，凑近李帝努的耳廓，温柔地问道：“杰诺，想不想碰一下？”

李帝努没有说话，罗渽民因为没有得到回答而烦躁，加大了手下的力度。李帝努仰头望着罗渽民，那样漂亮的脸，被神仙眷顾过的眉眼，即使冷淡阴郁，却还是拥有叫人为之沸腾的能力。他的目光肆意在罗渽民的脸上留恋，最终阖上了双眼。

“想。”

得到满意的回答，罗渽民靠回自己的轮椅上，重新拿起报纸在腿上摊开，很快找到了上一次阅读的位置，随口道：“那你自己来吧。”

李帝努备受屈辱的跪在地上，眼泪终于突破眼眶落在地上。他单手撑着地，跪伏在地上拉开了自己的裤链，硬挺的阴茎急不可耐的跳出来，被他握在手里。

他偷偷地看罗渽民，从眼睛到嘴唇，再到翻阅报纸的手，骨节分明的手，常年冰冷的手。

李帝努对于自慰并不陌生，他不止一次用自己的手口服侍罗渽民，也不止一次趁罗渽民入睡之后对着他的背影将手伸进自己的裤裆里。

但他羞于当着罗渽民的抚慰自己的欲望，他不想自己下流的一面展现给罗渽民，他奢望保留自己最后一丝可怜的自尊。

只是随着时间流逝，药效在他体内不断发酵，让他全身上下都火烧火燎的。

他逾矩地想象罗渽民的手握着自己的东西，只是单纯的握住就被刺激地腰软，他难耐地挺腰，连他自己都没意识到，当指尖划过前端时他猛地呻吟出声，一下子失力没撑住，整个人缩在了地上。

罗渽民听见响动朝李帝努看过去，好看的眉毛逐渐拧在了一起。对方细窄的腰弓着，修长的手握住了自己隐秘的位置，他脸蛋微红，嘴边还挂着涎水，一副沉迷于情欲的下流模样。

小气的主人对此感到非常的不悦，他是在惩罚李帝努，可李帝努却十分享受。

“过来。”

快感侵占了所有的脑细胞，除了触觉李帝努的其他感官反复被减弱了，罗渽民的声音就好像从远处的海边飘来，他一瞬间分不清幻想与现实，很久才作出反应。

他就快高潮了，被罗渽民硬生生地打断。他向罗渽民爬过去，屈辱而庄严。

他浑身烧得火热，前面高高翘着，后面难以启齿的地方抓心挠肺地痒，他渴望被填满，这样的渴望让他几乎失去了神志，摇摇晃晃地扑进了罗渽民的腿间。

隔着布料他的脸触到罗渽民温热的肌肤，鼻尖萦绕着属于罗渽民的独特气味，李帝努突然胆大了很多，他把脑袋靠在罗渽民的腿上摩擦，正对着罗渽民的裤裆，甚至小心地亲吻那处鼓起。而他的手还握着自己的东西，加快速度套弄，没几秒就射了出来，全数落在了罗渽民的裤腿和皮鞋上。

罗渽民没想到李帝努会突然造反，毫无防备，等他反应过来鞋子已经脏了。他气红了眼，紧咬住后槽牙才没有发飙喊出声，他拿出自己的拐杖，重重地将依然靠在自己腿上的李帝努推了出去。

这简直是对自己莫大的侮辱！

罗渽民气得发抖，下定决心要严惩这个胆敢忤逆他的仆人。

“疯子，疯子，母狗一样的东西。”罗渽民觉得恶心，他因为被深深冒犯了而愤怒，心情糟糕到恨不得撕了李帝努。

而李帝努刚发泄完一次，体内的火气却只增不减，他浑身被水光包裹，脸色绯红，在地毯上扭得像蛇。他毫无自知，还恬不知耻地向罗渽民靠近。眼看就要能够到罗渽民的腿了，肩膀却被拐杖狠狠的钉住。

罗渽民下了狠手，李帝努立刻扶着肩膀哀嚎起来。

“少爷，少爷…”李帝努低声叫唤，好似在讨饶。

“给我跪好了！”

罗渽民对李帝努的求饶充耳不闻，待李帝努跪下后绕到他的后面，将自己的拐杖直接对着李帝努收缩的后穴插了进去。拐杖虽然不粗，但是坚硬冰冷，火热的内壁受不了这样的刺激，李帝努尖叫出声，塌着腰半天都不敢动，眼泪直直地落了下来。

毫无润滑，这东西就这样刺进了他的身体里，李帝努痛得直打颤。可这羞人的疼痛却意外缓解了原本难捱的痒意，他可耻地意识到自己想要更多，哪怕是一个毫无生气的拐杖。

罗渽民下手毫不留情，肆意的用拐杖进出，频率越来越快，李帝努受不住，一边尖叫一边痉挛着射了。

罗渽民冷笑着抽出拐杖都扔到了地上。

“可以啊杰诺，你可真是够下贱，一根木头都让你爽到了吗。”

李帝努蜷缩着抬不起头，伏在地上无声地流泪，他不想让罗渽民看见他不堪的样子，可疼痛和释放后的无力让他动弹不得。

罗渽民却转着轮椅走了，离开之前留下一句话。

“拐杖扔了吧，太脏了用不了了，明天之前给我找一根新的。”

罗渽民顿了顿，嗤笑道：“在那之前，先把你自己给洗干净了。”

李帝努模模糊糊，沙哑地应了声“好”。

-

罗渽民的娱乐活动从此从鞭打李帝努变成了观赏李帝努发情。

他对此可谓是兴趣盎然，都不用自己动手就可以欣赏到李帝努受尽磨难屈辱的样子。为了延长趣味性，罗渽民甚至叫人搜罗了许多有趣的道具让李帝努自己玩。

可对李帝努来说，汹涌的情欲比单纯得疼痛要难熬太多了。最初是因为他的羞耻心，让他当着罗渽民的面把奇怪的东西用在自己身上获得快感让他羞得眼泪直流，但次数多了，煎熬就成了他对罗渽民的欲望。

明明道具已经填满了他的身体，满足了他的情欲，可他更觉得空虚。他开始变得贪心，变得大胆，他想要更多的，温热的，罗渽民的。

他想要罗渽民，哪怕是一个眼神，一个简单的触摸也好。

但根据前车之鉴，罗渽民防止他再像上次一样发疯，每次开始前都会把他的一条腿所在床边，然后自己退到一个安全的距离之外。

李帝努想碰到他根本不可能。他只能用眼神，黏腻而灼热地缠在罗渽民身上。只是他越看越心凉，罗渽民并不会全程专注于他，李帝努的被情潮高温烧得晕乎乎的脑袋好几次都不由自主地冒出一个想法。

他好像只是罗渽民消遣用的背景，他就像一个助兴的舞蹈女郎，不过别人是跳舞，他是自慰。

但他根本来不及失落，疼痛和情欲交叉纠缠着他。李帝努好几次觉得自己快窒息，他快疯了，光是眼神的亵渎已经没办法满足他的贪念了。

“我发现你一直在看我。”罗渽民淡淡道，随后勾起一个微笑。

李帝努有些恍惚，脸蛋烧红，口水汗水弄得到处都是，他正跪伏在地上，后面塞着一个假阳具正高频地工作着。

“我讨厌你看我时候的眼神。”罗渽民继续道，他还是笑着，眼中却满满都是嫌恶，甚至杀气。

李帝努的眼神太过直接了，带着那样恶心的欲望赖在自己的身上，罗渽民只觉得烦躁无比，一股邪气直冲胸口，却找不到发泄的方式。

“克鲁斯，拿东西把他的眼睛蒙上。”罗渽民对着门外喊到。

很快一位年轻的男仆推门进来，他修养极好，目不斜视，也从不过问主人的事情，一手托着装有黑色丝绸的托盘，然后保持着一定的步速走向李帝努，只是红透的耳根暴露了他的坏心思。

“不…”李帝努颤抖着呢喃道，朦朦胧胧间他看见有别人进来，立刻把后边的东西拿出来扔到了地上，然后跳起来躲到床后面，背对着男仆和罗渽民的方向。

罗渽民静静地看着李帝努滑稽的动作，手指摩挲着下巴突然就笑了。

原来在有人观看的情况下，李帝努的反应居然这么大。说来巧合，这几天房间里居然一直都只有他们两个人。

黑布最终夺去了李帝努的视线。遮住了他绝望的眼神，他静静地跪着，一动也不动的发征。

他冷笑一声，没人听见。他在嘲讽自己，嘲笑自己的自以为是，讽刺自己无用的爱意。

男仆转身走到罗渽民身边，微微欠身后便打算离开，却被罗渽民喊住了，“留下来好好观赏吧，杰诺的身体可是难得一见的健美。”

男仆平静地回答“是”，却又看见罗渽民手背朝外挥了两下，立刻无声地推门出去，若是留心便能发现他的步伐凌乱得一塌糊涂。

“过来啊，杰诺。”罗渽民缓缓转着轮椅靠近，停在李帝努的面前。

李帝努懵懂地抬起头，他看着有些可怜，头发软榻，满脸是汗水和泪水，仿佛刚淋过一场大雨的小狗，无家可归，眼睛还看不见。

“还…还有人在…”李帝努小声地抗议。

“哦？你在乎这些吗。”罗渽民笑道，“做得好给你奖励。”

罗渽民俯下身，拇指抵在李帝努粉红的薄唇上，缓慢地探了进去，腻滑的舌头慢慢缠了上来，谄媚地讨好着。

罗渽民解开自己的裤链把李帝努的脸往自己腿中间拉近，李帝努很听话地张开了嘴，等待罗渽民把东西塞进嘴里。

他是那样卖力，此次都往喉咙最深处去。罗渽民被他伺候地混身舒坦，手有意无意地在他脸蛋上揉。

罗渽民拉着李帝努所在自己的腿上，用力地亲了一下李帝努的脸蛋，然后在他耳边蛊惑道：“杰诺表现的可真好，乖，坐上来，给你奖励。”

闻声，李帝努呼吸一滞，张了张嘴只是喘了两下，接着踩在地上的脚微微踮起，把自己的臀部抬高了一点。他想搂住罗渽民的肩膀，可是他不敢，只好撑着轮椅两边的把手。

这个姿势让他完全把自己的胸膛送到了罗渽民的面前。单薄又有肌肉的胸脯上冒着一层薄汗，白嫩的皮肤上还有不久前留下的鞭痕，留下了淡粉色的伤疤。乳头挺立着，小巧而精致。

罗渽民低头咬住了一边的乳头，李帝努胸口的触感意外地很好，柔软而饱满，他不断用舌苔来回舔弄刺激，时不时还恶趣味地向上拉车。

李帝努从没玩过自己的胸口，猛地受到刺激，吓得立刻弓起腰扶住了罗渽民一边的肩膀。他刚刚才摸索着找到了罗渽民的性器，本想慢慢来，现在腿一软直接坐了下去，粗长的阴茎在他毫无防备的情况下将他狠狠地贯穿。李帝努尖叫一声，失神般地仰起头，再也不敢乱动。

“哈，这么着急做什么。”罗渽民辗转吻上了李帝努的脖颈，一只手在李帝努的后腰处托着，“想要就自己动吧。”

李帝努能明显地感觉他根坚硬的东西在他的身体里，弄得他后腰酸胀，双腿无力。他好不容易把屁股抬起来一点，就被罗渽民一顶腰给击溃了，瘫软在他的怀里。

“啪！“

一个巴掌落在李帝努的屁股上，李帝努吓得惊呼，赶紧抬起腰继续艰难地上下。

他再也分不出神管是否有人在看了，所有的注意力都被浪潮般的快感所淹没。他甚至控制不住自己腰臀，完全配合罗渽民的节奏摇摆。

罗渽民则毫无顾虑，完全享受于这场由他主导的性爱，他可以随意地控制李帝努，让他给自己口交，让他当着面发情，又或者让他坐在自己身上把自己的阴茎吃进屁股里。

他自认不是一个性狂热者，以前叫李帝努给自己口交也是想要羞辱对方的欲望大过性欲，但现在他真是的进入到李帝努湿濡高温的肉穴，他突然生出一种异样的情绪。

就好像终于找到了一个能够包容接纳他的入口，于是他不知疲惫的往里面探索，寻找那个发光发热的源头。他要狠狠占有，在里面留下自己的气味，然后永远被自己所有。

罗渽民操弄得越来越用力，自己却没意识到。李帝努被他折腾地两眼发虚，嘴里的呻吟破碎地练不成调。他已经顾不上尊卑，牢牢搂住罗渽民的脖子，深怕自己会掉下去。

快感一波波涌来，李帝努承受不住闷声射在了罗渽民的外衣上和自己的小腹之间。高潮时他后穴紧缩，罗渽民又在紧致的甬道里磨蹭了两下，把一股股精液全数射进了李帝努的体内。

李帝努吃了药本来耐性就下降了，又被来回刺激折磨了好久，脑袋实在是不清醒，他想下来却发现自己根本没有力气去控制四肢。

就当他以为自己快要靠在罗渽民肩上睡着的时候，突然感觉耳后的碎发被人撩开，几秒后他听见罗渽民一如往常的冷淡音调：“克鲁斯，带他去洗澡。”

如果他再清醒一点，一定能辨别出罗渽民的声音并不仅仅是冷淡，甚至还带上了几分愤怒。

-

李帝努是在家族发现罗渽民身体上的病症时被带回来的仆人。

他跟罗渽民差不多大，但更瘦小一些。那时他的身高只到管家的腰，胆怯的跟在管家身后，不敢随意走动。罗渽民在看书，听到管家介绍他就抬起头看了一眼，正好对上李帝努的双眼，李帝努忽得笑了，眼睛眯成弯弯的月牙。

他显然是在示好，可罗渽民并不买账，仿佛什么也没看见似的垂下眼皮继续看书。对于这个年幼的小仆人没有拒绝也没有接受。

“我哥让你来的？”罗渽民问，目光始终在书页上。

李帝努愣了两秒，立刻点头。

“以后我会叫你杰诺。”

李帝努头点得更欢了，忍不住又眯起了眼睛。

管家看着两人相处还算和谐，满意地离开了。

房间又恢复了安静，李帝努还是呆站在门口。罗渽民终于结束阅读，伸懒腰时才顺带看了一眼李帝努。

“杰森。”罗渽民推着轮椅略过李帝努向门口靠近，李帝努想上前帮忙，却被罗渽民恶狠狠地制止了，“停下，我讨厌你。“

李帝努被他的眼神震住了，不敢再动。

很快一位青年男仆敲门走了进来，毕恭毕敬地对着罗渽民说：“您好少爷，要服侍您去洗澡吗。”

第一晚李帝努失眠了。

罗渽民无法行走，很多轮椅无法完成的行动就需要有人当他的腿。为了方便，李帝努的床被安排在罗渽民的房间里，一张狭窄的单人床。

他并不是睡不着，而是不敢入睡。只要他一闭眼脑海中就是一片血色。他会梦见母亲身前带着他逃亡，梦见母亲单薄的身体被枪子贯穿，还梦见母亲忍着最后一口气，将他塞进了矮灌木丛里。梦的结尾是母亲的双眼，还有沾上母亲鲜血的蔷薇。

他也很疼，花茎的尖刺勾着他的皮肉，他不敢动，以为自己藏得很好，但最终还是被发现了。

然后他听见一个声音，“多漂亮，要救活才行。”

李帝努挣扎着抬头，耳后的皮肤被划破，疼得他的脸全皱了起来，他恍惚间看见罗渽民的脸，那人温柔地用手帕擦拭他脸上的血迹。

接着他又听见罗渽民继续说道：“我讨厌你，去死吧！”

李帝努猛地惊醒，浑身是汗。

外面下着暴雨，雷声和闪电接连不断。李帝努浑身是汗，他慢慢坐起身，不由自主地看向罗渽民的方向。

他松了口气，罗渽民正面对自己的睡着。

天空被闪电划破，李帝努才看清罗渽民竟然睁着眼睛，正一错不错的注视着自己。

轰隆地雷声在他的颅腔炸开。

李帝努登时头皮发麻，尖叫着冲出门外，却撞上了一个人。李帝努抱着来人的腿直哭，刚要开口下一秒就被人用手帕紧紧捂住了口鼻。

手帕上有奇怪的气味，李帝努感觉眼前出现了重影。他尽力想看清那个人是谁，但他实在撑不住了，无力地倒在地上，看见那个男人的背影走进了罗渽民的房间。

闪电刹那，他看清了那块手帕的一角绣了一朵熟悉的蓝色的花。

-

做了一夜的梦，李帝努只觉得脑仁疼得厉害，四肢也像散架了一般。他艰难地转身，意外发现四周的装饰熟悉而陌生，他立刻反应过来自己并不在罗渽民的房间里。

他的床边站在医生，克鲁斯，还有罗渽民同父异母的哥哥，也是现在罗家的主人。

罗先生正在和医生商讨什么，并没有把注意力放在李帝努身上，但他还是急着要起身向罗先生问好。

罗先生注意到他，微笑着在他面前坐下。罗渽民的哥哥和罗渽民五官及其相似，在以前不看身高根本无法区分。长大之后两人之间的区别便愈来愈明显，并不是长相的变化，而是气质。两人的性格可以说是截然相反，罗先生为人温柔体贴，是个永远带着微笑的绅士。

“抱歉帝努，渽民这方面的喜好完全是在计划之外的。”罗先生完美的温暖微笑中恰到好处地露出一丝歉意。

“不…”李帝努一开口才发现嗓子干得冒烟，轻咳两声才勉强继续说道：“您不用觉得抱歉。”

“你看你，”罗先生从口袋中掏出手帕擦去了李帝努额头上的薄汗，“紧张什么呢。”

李帝努沉默，他不敢抬头，生怕看见那朵刺眼的蓝色绣花。

“还没有机会吗？”罗先生缓慢地转动着手里的戒指，一副慢条斯理的样子其实比谁都心急。

李帝努沉默片刻，开口：“少爷几乎每天都会赏花。”

“你看着我。”罗先生思考许久后命令道。

李帝努抬起头，看见罗先生眼中的狠戾，那是跟罗渽民完全不同的带血的残忍。

“知道自己的命怎么来的吧。”他眯眼笑起来，伸手握住李帝努的脖颈，拇指轻柔地压在大动脉的位置，“也知道吧，背叛我的代价…”

李帝努的呼吸越来越艰难，但他还是倔强地盯着罗先生的脸，努力辨别面前人究竟是谁，他再也不会把人认错了。

“没多少时间了，我不管你用什么代价，还有十天我的好弟弟就成年了，若是遗产被他接手…”罗先生起身，亲昵地摸了摸李帝努的脸蛋。

“你的母亲，可没法苟延残喘了。”

-

李帝努回到罗渽民的房间已经是第二天早晨了，罗渽民已经起床，坐在窗前沉思。罗渽民关上门后站在门口，静静等待着。

“昨天下了暴雨。”罗渽民淡淡道，“蔷薇都落了。”

李帝努没有说话。

“好久没有看见红色的蔷薇了呢。”罗渽民的语气听着居然有些许落寞。

“……”

“蓝星花倒是开起来了。”罗渽民转过轮椅，微笑着，眼底却没有笑意，“见过哥哥了？他应该很高兴吧。”

李帝努没有否认，心虚地低着头。

“听说用人血养出来的蔷薇很漂亮呢。推我去花园看看吧杰诺。”

“是，少爷。”

次日，罗渽民起床之后没有看见李帝努，克鲁斯站在床边带他去洗漱。

下午他去了花园，那些花都蔫蔫的，唯独蔷薇有些起色。

“谁松过土了，克鲁斯。”

“回复少爷，是李帝努。”

罗渽民挑眉，明明一切都在意料之中，却意外地感到失落。

“哦，回去吧。”罗渽民对克鲁斯说，“明天叫人把蔷薇都挖走吧。”

完


End file.
